1. Technical Field
The embodiments of this document are directed to a stereoscopic image display apparatus and a driving method of the display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As an example for displaying and viewing a 3D image, there is a way of employing a patterned retarder. This way is advantageous in that it causes less crosstalk between left-eye and right-eye images in a 3D image and that it allows for good quality. However, the stereoscopic image display apparatus using a patterned retarder suffers from low brightness when displaying a 2D image and a low upper-and-lower view angle when displaying a 3D image together with reduced resolution by about 50%. For example, the patterned retarder transmits only first polarized light of left-eye image light incident from odd-numbered lines of a display panel and only second polarized light of right-eye image light incident from even-numbered lines of the display panel. A user may view the first polarized light through a left-eye polarization filter of polarization glasses and the second polarized light through a right-eye polarization filter of the polarization glasses. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 1, when a 3D left-eye image is displayed on odd-numbered display lines LINE#1 and LINE#3 of the display panel during an Nth (N is a positive integer) frame period, and a 3D right-eye image is displayed on even-numbered display lines LINE#2 and LINE#4 of the display panel during an N+1th frame period, the user ends up alternately viewing the 3D left-eye image and the 3D right-eye image with resolution of 50% relative to the resolution of the display panel.